Natural Disasters
by Liam3015
Summary: 9th Lieutenant Regeneration


Lieutenant Adventures Regeneration Special 20 February 2014 Natural Disasters.

see youtube for intro.  
The TARDIS materialised in the sky above Kellie's house in Japan, Sinnoh, Twinleaf Town, and finally came crashing down in the back garden. Kellie came rushing out.  
"Lieutenant! I wasn't expectingyou!" said a delighted Kellie.  
"I have come for you again", said the Lieutenant.  
"I was just doing dinner. Would you like some?" asked Kellie hopefully.  
"Yes, alright then love." said the Lieutenant. They sat at an oak table and ate. When they finished Kellie and the Lieutenant went out to the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialised and materialised in the Isle of Skye, Scotland.  
"Where are we?" asked Kellie.  
"The Isle of Skye, Scotland." said the Lieutenant.  
"Oh I love this..." started Kellie.  
"It's not the real one Kellie!" explained the Lieutenant.  
"Lieutenant, that isle of skye doesn't..." again Kellie was cut off.  
"...exist, I know." finished the Lieutenant.  
"Then how can we be here? It's not possible." said an astonished Kellie.  
"Anything is possible as long as we are alive. If it was impossible to get here the TARDIS wouldn't have landed or may even have gotten stuck in 2 dimensions and broken down knowing my Type 30." explained the Lieutenant.  
"So it does exist?" asked Kellie.  
"No", said the Lieutenant, "I wanted to be somewhere beautiful before I pass away."  
"What do you mean? You told me you regenerate." said Kellie.  
" I do." said the Lieutenant.  
"Can't you this time? You're number 9."  
"Regeneration is a funny thing Kellie. I never know if I will regenerate or not. Let's go outside, yeah?" The Lieutenant opened the door and walked out. Kellie followed.  
"I don't know about you Kellie but I would like some peace. Just the 2 of us alone." The Lieutenant took out her screwdriver and hit the button thrice and the TARDIS dematerialised.  
In the TARDIS:  
Sparks flew as the TARDIS tried her best to fight off the screwdriver but the TARDIS failed and stopped above the void. The void is absolutely nothing. Nothing can happen there. The TARDIS knew she would be safe but didn't like that thought of safety.  
In the Isle of Skye:  
"TARDIS successfully arrived at the void though she is not in it". said the screwdriver.  
"Oh very good, she's turned off everything except the anti-gravs so guess what i'm turning off!" said the Lieutenant.  
TARDIS:  
She felt the anti-gravs turn off and plummeted into nothing until she finally hit...nothing!  
In the Isle of Skye:  
"Neat isn't it. I was bored when I left you back last May so I linked the screwdriver to the TARDIS now updates me about the TARDIS." explained the Lieutenant.  
"Nice." said Kellie.  
"Last time I was here I was young." (In the credits, Kate Lynch represents this young version of the Lieutenant.)  
"You look young." said Kellie.  
"You look old." said the Lieutenant. Of course he got a slap.  
"So how old are you then?" asked Kellie.  
"1916 years old." said the Lieutenant  
"Is that good or bad?" asked Kellie.  
"Bad." said the Lieutenant.  
"Why? I haven't a clue of your Biology. What age should you be?" asked Kellie.  
"Not sure. The Doctor was in his last incarnation before getting his new cycle and he was 1200 years old. He spent 600 years protecting a town on Trenzalore called Christmas and regenerated at 1800 years old. I'm not even in my 10th and I'm 1916 years old."  
"Sorry I asked." said Kellie  
"Let's go over to the water. They say you can sip it and taste what you want. What do you want?"  
"Um. Fanta." said Kellie.  
"Taste it", instructed the Lieutenant.  
"Fanta!" exclaimed Kellie.  
"Yes. Also just sniff the air. It has the aspect of relaxation. It relaxes you. Feel that?"  
"Yes, I feel it," said Kellie. "Well you have amazed me again."  
"The funny thing is...where does the water start?" asked the Lieutenant.  
"I don't know." said Kellie.  
"Haha. It is an illustration", said the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant took out his screwdriver and summoned the TARDIS.  
TARDIS:  
Dematerialised fully with no problem.  
The Isle of Skye:  
Materialised fully with no problem. The Lieutenant and Kellie went inside and the Lieutenant started slow take off. The TARDIS took a long time to dematerialise. The Lieutenant's hands started glowing.  
"Lieutenant?"  
"Regeneration. My medicines in my body are fighting each other. I am regenerating." The Lieutenant scrunched up her eyes.  
"No." cried Kellie  
"Hey." whispered the Lieutenant, "Don't worry hun." The Lieutenant stretched out her arms, flashed yellow, changed and the next Lieutenant bounced up. This all occured in 1 second.  
"See, I told you, fine. Here's to number 10!"  
The End  
The Lieutenant will return in series 9 beginning 3 March 2014.  
The Lieutenant  
Jennifer Lawrence  
Kate Lynch  
Kellie Heineken  
Katie McGrath  
The Doctor  
Matt Smith  
Peter Capaldi  
Screwdriver  
Justin Bieber  
And introducing Morgan Freeman as the Lieutenant.  
With special thanks to the BBC, , Youtube, Nintendo and Mary  
Stewart.  
Writer and Producer  
Liam Hickey.


End file.
